


Videos

by HanaHimus



Series: Youtube AU [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kissing, M/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsuya was a Let’s Player, one who didn’t have much interest in channels outside his sphere of things... So, why was he sitting on his computer at three in the morning, watching some “Do it Yourself” tutorials and vlogs from some random channel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Videos

**Author's Note:**

> Giant Youtube AU? Yes, I have that and I'm horrible orz

Tatsuya was a Let’s Player, one who didn’t have much interest in channels outside his sphere of things. He was really too busy to do more than check on some other Let’s Play channels from time to time, and even then it was mostly his friend Shuuzo’s channel.

So, why was he sitting on his computer at three in the morning, watching some “Do it Yourself” tutorials and vlogs from some random channel. He didn’t even know how he’d found it and hadn’t even looked at the channel name.

Hell, the only reason he knew it was the same person was the deep ass voice and stupid grin featured in all of them. A stupid grin that was kind of attractive, if he was being completely honest…

Maybe that’s why he decided to be an idiot and leave a comment on the other man’s video. It was going to be simple and, despite the time, hopefully not ridiculous.

_Interesting videos and such a nice voice. I’ll have to keep an eye on your channel when I need to unwind._

That wasn’t a bad comment, right? He had to hope it wasn’t… He hadn’t said anything too weird, at least. Besides, the guy seemed to have a lot of subscribers, so there was no chance his comment would be seen.

 

-

 

When Tatsuya woke up the next morning with a message saying someone had replied to his comment, he wasn’t sure what to think. At first he thought it’d be a fan of his who was watching the same video and wanted to chat with him…

But it wasn’t a fan, that was for sure. No, it was the owner of the video, replying to his late night (early morning?) comment. Not what he expected.

What was even more unexpected what how...biting the comment had ended up being.

_Oh, look at that! Someone who makes money yelling at video games likes mine, I’m so honored._

The sarcasm was obvious as soon as he read it and he frowned. What an absolute douchebag this guy had to be. Did he care that little for the extra subscriber? Would he reply like that if he’d been a lesser known user?

All those questions were running through his mind, but not one answer followed it.

“All I know is someone’s got some issues.” He mumbled, clicking unsubscribe with a frown. If he didn’t want Tatsuya there, then fine. He wouldn’t be there.

 

-

 

Tatsuya had just about forgotten the rude ass DIY youtuber when he swore he saw that stupid grin in public.

Why did he have to see that guy, of all people, in public? He’d thought the person would have lived somewhere far away from him. Why was he here? Maybe he was on a trip and he could avoid him. Or maybe it wasn’t actually that guy at all.

Yeah, he wasn’t seeming to do anything that guy did--

“Hello everyone.” That was the voice, holy shit that was the voice. “Here I am, visiting Akita. So far? It’s fucking cold.”

Tatsuya was going to have to walk by him, wasn’t he? He had to make his way to the train station and he was right there. Would he recognize him, had he looked at the videos on his channel? Or had his comment been from common knowledge?

He decided he’d just make his way through it. He just needed to make it there and hope he wasn’t noticed.

At first, it was going well. He was walking away quickly and no one seemed to notice him, but the he was noticed by the one he didn’t want seeing him.

“Oh look! It’s another popular youtuber!” He threw a thumb back, pointing at Tatsuya. “How about you come over here?”

Tatsuya gave a shaky smile and made his way over. He might as well play nice, unless he wanted everything to fall apart. “Hello!”

“So, what’s your name, hmm?” The other man asked. “I know your channel name but can never remember what you go by…”

“Tatsuya. I go by Tatsuya.” He kept the smile up, as much as it pained him. “And your name?”

“Makoto.” He gave that smirk of his. “You play games on your channel, right?”

“I do.” He nodded. “You...do you do Do it yourself tutorials?”

“Bingo.” Makoto poked Tatsuya on the news. “You know, something that’s actually worth-while.”

“I’m not here to start a fight.” Tatsuya shook his head, realizing where this was going. “Sorry, but if that’s all you want to say, I’ll have to go.”

“Hey now, it was a joke!” Makoto laughed. “A joke! Don’t be so angry about it, okay?”

“...Okay.” Tatsuya crossed his arms. “Do you need anything else?”

“Just stay while I finish this vlog, I’ll credit you if you do…”

 

-

 

Tatsuya wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting when Makoto had messaged him a link to the vlog. It’d just be the video, right? He’d thought that, but no. Apparently when he hadn’t been paying attention Makoto had mocked him.

Of course, why had he trusted the guy enough to stay for it? He’d made such a mistake agreeing to do it…

He needed to say something, show how distasteful he found it all. How could he word it without getting mocked or teased? There had to be something he could say, right? How about…

_Haha, very funny. Nice to know I was just there to be the butt of your idiotic jokes._

Probably a little harsh, but he didn’t even care anymore. He wouldn’t let Makoto get away with this, no way in hell.

_Aww, did I hurt your feelings~?_

He narrowed his eyes, angry with the message. “I hate this guy so much…” What should he do now? Maybe…

_Why wouldn’t I be? You’re so jealous of my success you have to mock me. Why not just ask to do a collaboration instead._

He sat back, he hoped his sarcasm would come through. If not, well, the reply would just end badly he was pretty sure. Really badly.

He was sure the other guy would get it, though. He seemed to be all about sarcasm, if nothing else.

_Not really, but if you want a collaboration you could just ask <3 My place or yours, big boy? _

He couldn’t believe his eyes. Was there no way he could get the upper hand in this? Would he be stuck dealing with this guy for...forever? He needed to find a way to get out of this… He could do it, right?

 

-

 

“Nice place.” Makoto whistled and Tatsuya couldn’t believe he’d just let him into his house. He couldn’t believe he agreed to a collaboration. “So, what game do you want to scream at today?”

“Uh…” He blinked a bit and finally shook his head. “I was going to let you decide. My game cabinet is over there.” He gestured to his display of unplayed games. Most weren’t co-op, but…

“Hmm…” Makoto made his way over and started looking through all the games. He just kept throwing them to the side, seemingly not caring for almost anything he grabbed. “Oh, a horror game. Play this one.”

Tatsuya made his way over, looking over the other’s shoulder, only to frown. “But..there’s no co-op on that game. How are you going to be able to do anything?”

“You’ll see, just get it all set up.” Makoto grinned, handing the other man the disk.

“Whatever…” Tatsuya shook his head, but went to set up everything, when he was sure it was ready, he sat down down. “You can come and sit next to me now!”

“I wanna wait until you introduce me.” He replied, blowing a fake kiss and Tatsuya rolled his eyes. What was with this guy?

He started up the recording, though and smiled. “Hello guys! Today I have a special guest, it’s--”

“Hi.” Makoto cut him off before he could even finish. “Nice to meet you all.”

“Him.” Tatsuya kept the smile on his face, despite it being hard. “Do you want to take a seat, Makoto.”

“Don’t mind if I do.” Before Tatsuya could react, Makoto had settled right into his lap. “Let’s get this going.”

“Uh...It’ll be hard for me to play the game like this.” He said, small frown on his face now.

“Consider it a challenge! Survive in the game while I’m on your lap!” Makoto chuckled, sticking his tongue out at Tatsuya.

“...Fine.” He sighed a shook his head. “Let’s hope this doesn’t go horribly…”

“I hope it does!”

 

-

 

“That was fun!” Makoto laughed out as Tatsuya turned off the recording. “Oh man, we should do this again!”

“I’m not so sure.” Tatsuya shook his head. “You made it hard to pay attention and that gimmick would get old quick.”

“I can find ways to spice it up.” Makoto smiled up at him and Tatusya wanted to roll his eyes.

“Oh yeah?” He asked, instead. “Can you give me an example of a way you can keep if from being stale?”

“Don’t mind if I do~” Makoto grinned, turning himself to be straddling Tatsuya. This was going to be interesting, Tatsuya had to say.

“So, uh...what are you planning?” He asked, turning a bit red. He was an ass, but also attractive. That was going to make it hard on Tatsuya, wasn’t it?

“Not much…” He ran a hand down Tatsuya’s face and Tatsuya almost got excited.

Why was he so excited about it? He hated this guy, didn’t he? Yeah, he did! So what was he doing? He should tell him to stop, he was going to…

“Go ahead and keep going…” Wow, he was an idiot sometimes. Makoto could be planning to stab him, for all he knew.

Yet he couldn’t bring himself to say no, in case it was something pleasant. How idiotic of him, huh? Oh well, not going back now.

Makoto kissed the edge of Tatsuya’s mouth and he almost let out a surprised yelp. This was...pleasant, though. It was much better than a stabbing.

“That’s about it.” Makoto sat up straight, grinning down at Tatsuya. “Be warned, though, if you agree to more collaborations I might go farther than that.”

“...I think I can live with that.” Tatsuya tried to act calm, but his heart was beating so fast. “Yeah, so if you really want to do it again, we can.”

“I’ll come back another day then.” He stood up and waved at him as he walked away. “I look forward to seeing it uploaded.”

 

-

 

When Makoto came back the next week, Tatsuya was almost too excited. They were going to do this again, then?

“You want to play more of that horror game?” Tatsuya asked, trying to be calm himself down and not be grinning ear to ear. He was excited, but he needed to act more relaxed.

“Sure.” Makoto shrugged, a grin on his own on his face. “You might die a lot this time.”

“Oh, is that a challenge?” Tatsuya snorted, rolling his eyes as he went to set up again. “We’ll see if that’s true.”

“Oh, I’m not lying about this.” Makoto shook his head, but let Tatsuya do as he needed. Only this time, he decided to start off in Tatsuya’s lap, before he even started recording.

“You love causing me problems, don’t you?” Tatsuya rolled his eyes. “Doubt you’d do this to any other people.”

“I wouldn’t, you’re just fun to play with~” He replied, once again poking his nose.

“I see.” Tatsuya smiled and rolled his eyes. “Anyway, time to start--”

“Or, how about we have a little challenge.” Makoto asked. “You have to try and get it started while I try to keep you from doing it.”

Tatsuya raised an eyebrow. “I see...Okay, I can live with that.” He wasn’t expecting it to be that hard. “When will we start--”

Makoto cut him off with a kiss, straight on the lips this time. “There, we started! Now try and...are you okay?”

Tatsuya felt himself go red. There was no way he was going to be able to record that day now… Now he just wanted to do that again.

“I’ll be fine if you do that one more time…”


End file.
